What is
by Aeris9919
Summary: A group of short unrelated one-shots showcasing the special bond Starfire and Robin share. Rating may go up later on.
1. Writing

Yo! I'm back again! These college applications and English papers are really cutting into my free time. I'm sorry! But I have a new thing for you. Here we have a little group of unrelated one-shots. Yes, unrelated. They don't really have any connection between them, but I might make small references here and there.

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em.

What is. . . .Writing

Starfire glared at the blank sheet of paper that sat on the table, her tongue caught between her teeth in frustration. Gripping the pencil harder she cast an anxious glance around the empty room. The furniture did nothing to help ease her tension. So lost was she in completing her task she hadn't noticed that someone else had joined her in the room.

"What are you doing?"

She let out a yelp of surprise as the speaker's hand came to rest on her shoulder. She turned to meet Robin's masked eyes.

"Oh! Hello Robin," she greeted with a blush.

"Hey. What are you doing?" He repeated his question, taking a seat next to her.

"It is nothing," she answered reaching for the paper. "You will think me foolish." He too reached for he paper, covering her hand with his own.

"I could never think you were foolish, Star."

Robin had been watching the tamaranian girl stare fruitlessly at the slip of paper from a shadowed corner in the hallway. Immediately, he knew that she had been attempting to write something. He wasn't sure what, but that really wasn't important. From the very beginning of his friendship with Starfire, the boy wonder had always been there to teach her about earth. How could he have forgotten something as blatantly obvious as reading and writing?

"Well, do you promise not to do the snickerling at me?" He smiled encouragingly at her.

"It's snickering, Star. And yes, I promise I won't laugh at you." Finally, she caved.

"I wish to write someone a letter, but I am unsure of your earthly writing manners."

"Ok. Well, you should start by holding the pencil properly," he instructed taking her other hand and adjusting the pencil so the eraser was no longer facing down. Pink once again consumed Star's face as she grinned sheepishly. Robin then turned to head for his room.

"Hold on one second while I get something to help you."

"What is it you are looking for, Robin?"

He didn't answer as he continued on to his room. Finally, his search seemed to come to end as he returned to her side, a triumphant look on his face. In his hand he held a dusty folder, one that had obviously been shoved into the drawer and forgotten long ago.

"Is that what you were seeking, Robin?" Starfire peeked at the folder, curiosity abound in her eyes. Robin had always some creative way to help her learn something new. Despite the poor manner of the contents in his hand, Star decided to not judge the cover by the book...at least that's how she thought it went.

"Yup. Believe it or not, this," he held up the folder, "helped me learn to write."

Starfire looked at Robin with mild amazement. She had always assumed that Robin had always known everything. It was hard for her to imagine Robin being as ignorant about the same things she was.

"Don't look so shocked," he chided with a smile opening the folder and spreading the contents for Starfire to see. There was a large poster-like paper with markings on it that Starfire automatically recognized as English letters. There was also a small book that had been worn down with time.

"These," he pointed that pages with the letters on it, "can show you how to make each letter. It will take a little practice, but I'm sure you can get the hang of that easily. You're a very quick learner."

Starfire tried her best to push the blush aside as her eyes landed on the book.

"And what is this?" She asked her fingers carefully touching the pages. Averting his eyes, Robin's hand landed on the book as well, pulling it closer to his chest.

"This...this was my first book...my mother gave it to me," he muttered the last part softer to himself, but Starfire still caught it. She smiled sympathetically, but did not push the topic. Robin liked his privacy, and she respected that with all her might.

"So, is this the book you used to learn how to read?"

He nodded, leaning over her shoulder and opening the book so they both could look at it.

"It's probably a little elementary for you, but it might still help you in writing whatever it is you want to write..." A hint of curiosity was laced into his tone, but Robin like Starfire respected a person's privacy. Her eyes traced the words, and she spoke them with ease.

"See Spot. See Spot Run. Run Spot Run." She giggled softly. "The words are quite amusing, and the dog named Spot is quite cute."

"I'm glad you like it. Now," he tentatively placed his hand on her own, pushing the pencil down onto the paper, "move the pencil across the paper."

She did as instructed and watched enthralled as a mark smoothed it's way across the paper.

"Oh! Robin! What letter is that?"

He couldn't help himself as the laughter erupted from his lips. Starfire pouted.

"Robin, you promised."

"I'm sorry, Star," he stifled his laughter. "That's not a letter. I was just trying to show you how the pencil worked." She thought on this for a second before smiling sheepishly at Robin. He took her hand again, and carefully guided her hand on the paper.

"This is the letter A," he stated simply, using his other hand to point at the page lying in front of them. She nodded in earnest, taking the time to draw the letter by herself, though not as gracefully as Robin.

"Good. You're a natural," he complimented. "A few more weeks practice and you'll be an expert."

She turned pleading green eyes in his direction.

"Will you continue to help me Robin?"

He smiled softly, a smile he let her alone see.

"Of course."

3 Weeks Later

Robin entered his room, rubbing his soaked hair with a towel. He had just emerged from a quick shower after a long work out session with Cyborg. Perhaps after he was done changing, he would head over to Star's room to help her with her writing. Not that she needed his help anymore. True to all precedents, Starfire had been an extremely quick learner. Robin couldn't help but feel proud. He turned to toss the towel onto his bed, when he spotted a neatly folded piece of paper placed delicately amongst his clutter. Dropping the towel at his feet, he picked up the paper and carefully unfolded it.

_Dear Robin,_

_There is something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now._

_Thank You._

_Starfire_

Smiling broadly now, he reached for a pencil and began a letter of his own.

The End

Short I know, but there are going to be plenty more "Robin teaching Star" fluff moments in the future. I promise. Now, please go review!


	2. MakeUp

Here we go! The second installment of "What is...." This time it's a lesson in beauty tips, so pay attention girls. I'll skip my silly banter. You don't want to read that anyway.

Standard Disclaimers Apply

What is. . . Make-Up

"I wonder if they sell tofu here?"

"Man, no one's gonna sell your nasty tofu!"

"It's not nasty! Eating poor, defenseless animals is nasty!"

"This is a pointless argument!"

Robin walked a few meters behind the others, fidgetting with his sunglasses haphazardly, watching his friends have the same argument they've had since what seems like forever. Silently, he wondered what had convinced him to join his teammates on their trip to the local Wal-Mart. Suddenly, a soft persuasive voice sounded from in front of him.

"Please friends! Let us not be angry on such a joyous outing as this!"

_That_ was why. That morning, when Starfire had appeared at his door, asking him to join them on their trip to the "mart of walls", he couldn't find the strength to tell her no. So, with a begrudging sigh he changed into a pair of jeans, and joined his friends on their "joyous outing". Which was what had led him to where he was now: following his friends down a crowded aisle while they had the same argument they had had over breakfast. He surveyed his teammates, and found it quite ...interesting to see Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven in street clothes. But on the Tamaranian princess, the clothes were very becoming. The hip-hugger jeans and emerald tank top was a nice change from her uniform. Her red hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, giving Robin a nice view of the soft, tan area.

He instantly caught himself, and quickly shook the thoughts from his head. Star was his best friend and teammate. _Nothing_ more.

"Robin?"

It was then that he noticed that the others were gone, leaving him and Starfire alone in an empty stationary aisle.

"Where did everyone else go?" He asked, his hands institutively adjusting the sunglasses, a nervous habit he had picked up somewhere along the way.

"They all decided to go off in search of their own items that they wish to purchase." A sudden tearful look had taken over her. "Do you also wish to go off on your own, Robin?"

He smiled softly.

"No. I don't have anything to pick up anyway. If you don't mid, I'll just walk around with you."

He tried not to laugh as she forcefully stopped herself from floating off the ground, her cheeks bright with red. It never ceased to amaze him at how such a small gesture could bring her so much joy.

The pair turned and continued down the aisle. It wasn't very often that they were left alone, but then again, it wasn't very often they went to wal-mart either. Starfire took the opportunity to question the boy wonder on some of the random objects that caught her eyes, all of which fascinated her endlessly. And without a hint of impatience Robin explained it all to her.

Raven had actually pointed out to the him (and the rest of the team) that when it came to criminals and Starfire, Robin's patience was about as reliable as a penguin in hell. Oh, how he _loved_ Raven's humor.

Silently, he watched as Star inspected a pack of bic pencils. She turned the package over and made a quick scan of the back before placing them onto the rack again. Then she turned gracefully and headed towards another aisle.

And Robin blanched.

She was heading towards the aisle that Robin had successfully steered her away from their past two trips into the damned store. But there was little he could do as the Tamaranian princess stepped under the lights, that for some odd reason were brighter than the others, and for the first time since her trip to earth came face to face with make-up.

She glanced at a group of younger looking girls who were giggling amongst themselves, holding different packages against one another's cheeks. Beside her, another girl carefully pulled what she needed from the shelves without a second glance. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Star bit down on her bottom lip (something Robin knew her to do when she was nervous). She looked helplessly to Robin, hoping he could explain this earthly ritual that seemed to be very important to the girls around her.

Pushing his pride aside, he walked towards Starfire with about as much attitude as a dude in the make-up section could have...which isn't very much.

"Robin, I am confused..."

"I could kind of tell, Star."

"Please, tell me, what are all these girls purchasing?"

This would have been so much easier for Raven to explain. Well, scratch that. Robin knew that on occasion the goth girl would use some of this stuff, he could always tell when she did. But Raven lacked the patience that she claimed he had for their alien friend. No, this was a job for a girly girl. An image of a fire haired bat flashed through his mind, but he quickly shook that thought away as well. No sense in making things worse by bringing Barbara Gordon into the mess as well.

"They're buying make-up..." He told her with a wave of his hand.

"Make-up?" She let the new word fall off her tongue. "What is it for?"

"It's for..." he trailed off, his mind still searching for the right words to use. Star, sensing this, took the time to look around once more. Her eyes once again landed on the younger girls, and she slowly took in their flaxen hair, crystal blue eyes, and clean, white complexion. Not white like Raven's, but soft with just the smallest hint of life. A stark contrast to her own almost orange skin. Casting another look around at the brightly colored packages, a realization seemed to come over her.

"Robin...is this make-up used to make girls...more attractive?"

She was fingering her hair softly, her head slumping forward ever so slightly. Memories of her transformation came back to him, and it broke his heart to think she could feel that way again. Could she honestly think those girls were better looking than she was?

He stopped himself before anymore thoughts like _that_ popped into his head. Taking a deep breath, he turned to answer her question.

"That's what some people think make-up is for. A lot of people actually," he added bitterly to the end, Barbara's face once again flashing through his mind. "But I think it's just used to hide blemishes and other such things."

"Blemishes?" Another new word.

"Uh, pimples and wrinkles. Older women like to use make-up a lot."

"But those girls over there, they are younger than I am, yes?" This wasn't going very well.

"Yeah, well, some girls like to wear make-up because they _think_ it makes them look better." She nodded at this, but still didn't seem too convinced.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"Do you think make-up would make more attractive? Like those girls?"

He blinked a few times, not quite processing her question. Could she honestly believe that those girls were better looking than her? Now he was really getting himself in deep. This conversation was crossing over into an area Robin was definitely not comfortable with. Taking his prolonged silence as bad news, Star held in a sob as she turned away.

"Star...it's not that they're better looking. You just look...different."

"But are not they," she motioned to the now retreating pre-teens, "what men on your planet consider beautiful?"

Yeah, if you're a pedophile, he thought sardonically to himself.

"Everyone has a different opinion of what beautiful is, Star. But you don't need to worry about looking like them, or wearing make-up. You're perfectly fine without it."

This answer seemed to satisfy her, because she nodded with a smile and a blush towards Robin.

"And what, oh great leader, is your opinion of beautiful?" Robin gritted his teeth at the booming of Cyborg's voice behind him.

"Or should we ask _whom?_"

He turned and shot a warning glare at Beastboy, before it aiming it at his other two teammates, who at the current moment were trying to stifle their laughter.

"Let's just go," he muttered, leading the others towards check out.

"I am confused. Why is Robin upset at the question of beauty?"

"We'll explain it later, Starfire."

"Come on, Rae, I think Robin should explain it now."

"Shut up Beastboy!"

More laughter came, followed by another question from Starfire.

They were _never_ coming to wal-mart again.

END!

Sappy, I know. But wasn't it cute? Now, go review!!!


End file.
